The Diary
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: someone unexpected finds hermione's diary, who has the head girl been being abused by, who are her true friends, and when her true heritage leaked and everyone but the slytherins and 3 other people are against her, who does she lean on when everything gets too hard to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I didn't like the way I first wrote this so I am re-writing it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get two reviews. No matter how long they are I don't even care if all the review says is '*' . its a review and I will count it. I will even count it if it's by the same person.**

Its been a while since I visited the library. So when I finally did two days later I went strait to the heads study in the restricted section. The chair was warm 'Granger must have been here not too long ago,' I thought to myself. I went to pull the chair out to sit down and when I did something caught my eye. It was a little emerald green diary with the name 'Hermione' on the front cover in silver snake-like letters. I laughed evilly to myself and opened it to the first page and began to read.

_September 1, entry 1_

_Finally! I'm out of that house! Professor Snape rescued me this morning and brought me to the kings cross station so that I could catch the Hogwarts express. He also gave me this diary, said that it was meant just for me, for the true Slytherin princess, said that it can help with stress. He had to get me from my house so he would know how my parents are abusive. He says he hopes that I will make it into Slytherin, I hope so too, well I got to go two boys are entering my compartment._

_~love H.G._

'well that was unexpected, she a would actually make a great Slytherin if you think about it, she should have been sorted into Slytherin, I wonder why she was not' I started questioning myself. I opened it to the next page.

_September 1, entry 2_

_Professor Dumbledore had a_ _talk with me that if the sorting hat tried to place me anywhere besides Gryffindor that I should not let it. I __said I wanted__ to __be__ place__d__ in Slytherin, but professor Dumbledore said he had his reasons to make me go into Gryffindor, they better be good. So now I'm in this horrid house and am being picked on and pushed around by almost everyone. I hope I will be able to talk to Professor Snape soon, he's the only person here who either doesn't pick on me or is not insane. I absolutely hate this house, this guy Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley, all through the feast they picked on me and when we got back to the common room I went to go to my dorm but Ron grabbed my collar and pulled me back, then he pushed me down, __he said that only those who are worthy should be able to be in this house__. I ran out of the common room and to the library. It was there that I found my solstice. There were books upon books of everything magical, so many things I could learn to defeat the two idiots, by the looks of them they are not very smart and most likely won't study. Oh wait there's an owl at the window… yay it's from professor Snape…boo it says I have a meeting with Dumbledore I will write about it tomorrow after classes._

_~love H.G._

'Granger was supposed to be a Slytherin, and the dweebs bully her… should of guessed that' I thought to myself and turned the page.

_September 2, _

_Dumbledore talked to me last night, he is forcing me to try and become friends with the idiots, he told me about this prophecy that is supposed to be about potter. I think its total rubbish, but for now I have to try to get on their good side and I don't really want to… too be honest I'd rather put up with the abuse. Servious as professor Snape would like me to call him when we are not in class, is watching over me quite closely. I wonder why. It's like watching me is some kind of mission. He is also watching this other boy, Draco Malfoy I think his name is. He has got to be the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He has white blonde hair, dreamy silver eyes that I could probably stare into for hours, an amazing smile that could make your heart melt, but alas, he will probably never even look my way much less find __**me **__attractive. Well its time for me to go to sleep I will write tomorrow._

_~love H.G._

'Wow, Granger used to like me' I flip to the day where I called her a mudblood.

_October 7, Second year_

_Potter and Weasely are still abusing me but whats worse is Draco called me a mudblood. I know it's stupid but I fell in love with a guy who could never love me back. Well after that I went to the library knowing that Luna, Hannah, and Susan would be there. I have finally made some friends who don't abuse me. I will write more later._

_Well hello again. It was weird. When I got to the library Pansy Parkson was waiting for me. Well lets just say she apologized for what Draco did and now I have a new friend. I showed her to the girls and she became fast friends with all of us. She even made plans to meet with us again tomorrow at the same time. She is different then I thought she would be. She isn't like the other purebloods. She says that I remind her of her uncle Tom. That I that 12 years ago his daughter was taken from him and it caused him to go on a rampage and almost get himself killed. She says that I look and act so much like him that its almost impossible. It kinda makes me wish that I could actually be his daughter. _

_~love H.G._

'Wow, Granger actually has had a tough life. Is Tom, Tom Riddle, as in Voldemort? It would actually make since for her to be his daughter. I could probably get into his good graces if I found out if she is his daughter, and maybe get into her good graces too.' I thought to myself as I began to plan.

I put the diary in my backpack and began to write a letter.

_Dear V,_

_I think I might have found your daughter, it's Hermione Granger. If you actually think about it then it makes perfect since, the cunning, ambition, honer, pride, brains, she is like the female personality of you. Write back soon._

_~D.M. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I am so very sorry that I have not written in like a month, my laptop is broken so I am having to use other means to write this chapter. I hope you all like it! and I want to give a very big shout out to shaymars!**

CHAPTER 2

_Dear V,_

_I think I might have found your daughter, it's Hermione Granger. If you actually think about it then it makes perfect since, the cunning, ambition, honer, pride, brains, she is like the female personality of you. Write back soon._

_~D.M._

I watched as the owl flew off, day dreaming at what he might send back. Would he totally disagree that Granger could be his daughter or would he accept the idea and have his theory tested. Well I won't know until I get a letter back from him, and with that thought he begins his way back to the heads common room. When he gets there he finds something he was not expecting, Granger was standing in the middle of the room painting. I stood there and watched her for a moment. She seemed to be off in her own little world. Watching her concentrate on moving the brush just right but making it look effortless it was amazing. Then I took a look into her eyes, they were pink, with little specks of lavender. It was then that I chose to speak.

"What are you painting Granger?" I asked her, actually interested in what she was doing.

"I'm painting happiness, family, love, loyalty, honer, greatness, and power." she answered my question. "I'm almost done, would you like to see it?" she then asked me.

"Yeah I would, after you paint this one are you going to start on another? Because if you are I am going to go get my painting supply and paint with you."

"You paint?" she asked me.

"Yes Granger, I paint. I know, I know, you would never think the big bad Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy would like to paint but I love painting. To be honest it is the only thing that can calm me down after a rough day." I tell her. I walk over to her canvas and take a look at it. It's a family tree, but there are no names and you cant tell who the people are even though you know that you know them by their faces. I know the spell, and you wouldn't even be able to know pick yourself out of the painting if you are in it. It has a lot of smaller pictures hanging off some of the branches with the family members that are not in the immediate family and the big pictures are the ones of the main family. The first big picture is of a couple holding a baby.

The woman was wearing a silk Slytherin green dress with silver and black ribbons, rhinestones, and beading and was wearing a Slytherin tiara she was skinny, she wasn't tall but she wasn't short she had long black hair and pink eyes. She was holding a baby girl.

The baby girl had pink eyes and supper curly brown hair like the father in the picture. She had on a dress and tiara much like her mothers.

The man in the picture, Obviously the father was wearing a Slytherin green robe with silver and black trimming. The family were obviously wizards.

Under the picture was another picture even bigger it was of the daughter's family. She is wearing her mothers dress and tiara. She is holding a baby of her own. It is a little girl with Malfoy blonde curly hair you can tell this child will grow up to be amazingly beautiful. Next to the mother stood the father, he had Malfoy blonde hair and grey eyes. The only weird thing is that he is smiling lovingly at his family which Malfoys never do.

"Yes I am going to paint another after I am finished with this one and take the spells off." she answered.

"Spells? Like as in two spells? I only see one spell on it." I tell her.

"yeah you see the spell _facies occultorum_ (hidden faces) but the spell you don't see is _familiae futurum et praeteritum_ (familys future and past)" she tells me.

"so this family tree is for the future and the past?" I ask her.

"yes, and now as you can see, I am done. Lets see what my family has in store for me." she tells me and she begins to undo the spells.

She had completed taking off the spells and stood back to admire her work but all she could get out was eleven words. "kidnapped... adopted... abused... Tom Riddle...Alice Riddle...marriage... Draco Malfoy... daughter" and she fainted.

I ran over to her and looked at the painting. It was then that the faces began to stick out, just as the names began to appear. The names that stuck out were Tom Riddle, Alice Riddle, Hermione Riddle, Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Hydra Malfoy.

I see why she fainted, I read her diary. This is her biggest wish come true. I ran as fast as I could to the fireplace. And flew called tom.

He answered quickly "yes draco what is it?"

"disregard the letter that is being sent to you from me. I found your daughter. It's Hermione Granger."

"how did you come across this information?"

"she paints, She used the spells _facies occultorum _and_ familiae futurum et praeteritum_ on her painting of her family tree."

"who is her husband to be?"

"the painting says me."

"that spell tells no lies. I am very thank full that you found her. When she awakes ask if she would like to meet with me if you will."

"I will Tom, she will want to meet you."

"I highly doubt it."

"she will want to meet you, she has been abused by every Gryffindor that acts like a friend. Along with her adoptive parents. She is going to want to meet you and Alice. I promise you that."

**So how did I do? I am starting on the next chapter as we speak! I will have it up by the end of the night and if I get 10+ reviews I will post chapter 4 before midnight! I love you all so REVIEW IF YOU WANT 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry i couldnt upload the chapter that I promised. Something happened and my moms computer froze and crashed, but now my personal laptop is fixed so I can start writing again. YAYYYY! This chapter is dedicated to DracoLover14, her (you're a her right?) review just called out to me for some reason. So onto the story.

**CHAPTER 3- DADDIES GIRL**

Draco P.O.V.

I sighed, the girl fainted and I'm just standing here watching her. I walk up to her and lift her into my arms then walk over to the sofa and set her down. I walk to the kichenette and get a glass of water and a pepper up potion for her. I go back to the room and set the stuff down then I envenerate her.

She wakes up. "Woah what happened?" she asks me.

I hand her the pepper up potion. after she drinks it I show her the painting which joggs up her memory.

"so" she says aquwardly.

"yeah" I say just as aquwardly. We look at each other for a few moments. "okay we get married later on in life, but it does look like we're in love so lets just not make this aquward."

"Okay I guess you're right." she says dissapating all of the

"now as you can see, you are Tom Riddles daughter, he now knows that information and he wants to know if you would like to see him and Alice." i told her.

"yes, I would like to meet my birth parents. I want to get to know them. Are you going to come with me?" she asks me with a hopefull smile.

"yes, for now on your father and I are going to protect you. I found your diary, I read some of it, I know what has been happening behind closed doors. What i want to know is why you didn't tell anyone." i say to her.

"would they have believed me? No one would believe that the boy who lived would ever be abusive. I have been called so many things, i didnt want liar added to that list, and if for some reason they did believe me, they would take harry's side, but even if I know their secret, they never would of figured out mine." she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What is your secret?" i ask her.

"everyone knows that i am extreamly smart and very powerfull, what they dont know is the extent of my knowledge and how powerfull i actually really am. If they did, well lets say that them abusing me turned me into a worse threat than my father ever was and is." she says with a maniatic look.

"explain." i told her.

"my knoweledge, everyone knows about my vash knoweledge of spells, spells that are known for their good nature, but my knowelege goes beyond that, what if they knew about my knowelege of the dark arts, my abaility to make the purest of spells cause more pain than the crustacious? That my knowledge of the darkness and the light turned dark went past just reading books, that i actually know how to use them and have used them before more times than i can count." she said. The look in her eyes, the way she was talking, it was the hottest think i've ever seen.

"power?" i ask her.

"powerfull enough that i dont even need a wand to cast a crustacious and hold it for a year without breaking a sweat."

"my god woman! That is more power than i could dream of!"

"wandlessly"

i was flabbergahsted.

"if i wanted to take over the world, i could do it single handedly. I could take out all of europe with a protego, and the best thing is, Harry Potter and his stupid order dont even know. Dont even have any idea of the monster that they created. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they have no idea how true that is." she said and at that moment i wanted nothing more than to tear her cloths off and shag her tiny little ass into the carpet.

"so when can i meet them?" she asked and with that said my hard-on fell limp.

"we can go there now if you want." i told her.

"Awesome lets go!" she said, her face contorting back to one of innocence which totally baffeled me now knowing what this tiny beautiful person could do.

I took her hand and led her to the fireplace. I threw some flue powder in then said 'Riddle Manor' in a clear voice. When it turned green we both stepped in. We passed fireplace after fireplace finally coming to the right one which we were pushed through. We walked out coming into the Riddle manor grand foior. A house elf pops up.

"ello young master Malfoy and young Mistress Riddle. LaLa will take you to Master and mistress." LaLa said bowing to us.

"thank you LaLa" i say to her.

LaLa leads us up multiple staircases and down many hallways finally coming to a sittng room in which her parents were sitting in. I knock on the door signaling that we were here. Tom gets up to great us.

Hermione P.O.V.

"Hello Draco" tom says. Totally ignoring me. My face deflated, i was hurt. I thought he would be more excited.

He looks at me finally " hello my princess" he says with a smile, excitment clear in his eyes.

"DADDYYYY!" i scream and jump into his arms.

He chuclels and stroks my soft hair. "yes princess it's daddy." The woman who was sitting in the chair got up.

"Hello Hermione I'm Alice" she said

"mum?" i ask

"yes Mia I'm your mum" my mum says. "your father and i got you something, something specail, he says he knows you'll love it."

Dad goes to get something out of the next room then comes back with his hands behind his back.

Draco P.O.V.

Tom comes back and i can see the snake right outside the door. I can also see the mouse behind his back. "here you go princess he says handing the mouse to Hermione. "go out that door and you'll see your gift."

She walks outside and see's the snake and just smiles.

Hermione P.O.V.

When I walk out the door the first thing I see is a black snake with green eyes. "_hello Hermione, my name is arora. And by the look in your eyes you are just now figureing out that you're a parselmouth. Like nagani I am a gardian. I will protect you with my life if it comes to it. You are my master."_

"Thank you arora, would you like to slither up me onto my shoulders?"

"_Yes that would be wonderful. Will you be taking me to school with you?"_ she ask me

"yes you will. Draco and i will be going back to school later on today, i will bring you along with me when we go." i tell her as she slithers onto my shoulders. We walk back into the room and i go to stand next to draco. "when will we be leaving?" i ask him. "i want to know how much time we have to spend with them."

"we will be leaving right after dinner. And just so you know i told your father about your abilities, he is greatly excited. He is in his office. He might be your father Hermione, but he is still voldemort." he said to me his face so close to mine that i could feel his breath.

"I know who he is Draco, and i also know that I will become a deatheater same as you and we will be partners and when my father steps down you and me will become the new dark lord and lady." i said. "you know what those bastards did, i will get my revenge on them." i smirked.

"you know your sexy when you're being evil and diabolicial." he said and then brought his lips to mine roughly crushing my body to his by his hands that were griping my waist. I moaned at the contact and kissed him back just as roughly. Before long our teeth were clashing and tongues fighting for dominance and as soon as he gained it the kiss slowed down. Turning sweet and sentual but still filled with passion. When we broke away the only thoughts on our minds were 'wow'.

I smiled at him and leaned my head on his chest catching my breath, his arms still wrapped around me. "you should go see your father. He's probably wondering where you are, we'll talk about this when you get done." he said then gave me a peck on the lips. "i'll be waiting in your sitting room when your done."

i walked through the doors to my fathers office. "Draco said you needed me daddy."

"yes he is correct, i wanted to talk to you." he said

"what did you need to talk to me about?" i asked him.

"i want to know your views on becoming a deatheater."

"i would love too daddy"

"spectaticular, do you have a spevific date in which you want to join?"

"no, any time would be fine with me, i'd rather sooner than later."

"well nothings happening today so how do you feel about doing it now?"

"that would be awesome"

he took my arm then shook his head. He turned me around and lifted up the back of my shirt. He pressed his wand to my lower back and quietly said the spell. All i could feel was a burning pain, but after a few moments the pain stopped. He brought me to a mirror for me to see. When i looked at it i giggled, it was a trampstamp, of a butterfly.

"do you like it?" dad asked me

"i love it." i told him.

"okay princess, off with you, leave daddy to his work. Go find draco and do something." he said and arora slithered off my shoulders.

"_come on Hermione, i'll take you to your rooms." _ arora said and slithered off leaving me to follow her.

Once we got to my sitting room i saw Draco sitting in a chair reading a book. I walked over and sat on his lap and took the book from him and through it behind me.

"well that is one way to get someones attention. Im guessing you're ready to talk."

"hmmmmmn... not really." i said and brought my lips to his opening my mouth and trailed my tongue against his lips asking for entrance. He granted it letting our tongues softly caressing one anothers i wanted to get closer, i presed my body up against his. He broke the kiss

"hermione wait, we need to talk about this first." he said.

"i like you, you like me, we end up maried and having a baby one day, now kiss me." i went to kiss him but he turned making me kiss his cheek.

"no hermione, we need to talk about what we want to be to each other. I want yo to be mine, to be my girl, only mine."

"are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"yeah i guess so."

"then the answer is yes."

"good, so are you a deatheater now?"

"yep, i even have a different mark."

"really, what is it?"

"a butterfly, its a trampstamp"

"sexy"

"i know right."

"so are you ready to go back to school?"

"yeah, i guess so."

Draco P.O.V.

When we got back to school it was time for dinner, i knew that it was then that we would come out as a couple. When we got tothe great hall holding hands and walked in there wasnt an eye that was not on us. Geting tired of all the staring i decided to do something about it. I took her by the waist, dipped her back, and kissed her heavily. To others it probably looked like we were having sex with cloths on from all the moans he was making.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? LOL if i get 10+ reviews ill post the next chapter befor midnight. It wont be as long as this one but it will be at least 500+ words, but if i get more than 30 by midnight I will post a 10,000 word chapter so review.**


End file.
